The beginning of always
by castlique
Summary: Le lendemain matin imaginé par mes soins. Tout ça fomente dans mon esprit depuis le season finale et se nourrit des mes accords et désaccords avec les autres FF, ainsi que de la promo ! . Je ne me sens pas d'écrire une grosse fiction d'enquête mais il y aura quelques éléments en lien avec l'affaire Johanna Beckett forcément, puisqu'il est difficile de faire autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Evidemment, je ne possède pas les personnages mis en situation dans cette histoire...**

**Bon ben, je sais pas trop comment présenter la chose. Il s'agit d'une première tentative à la fanfiction écrite d'une traite et sans vraie relecture. Du coup, je sollicite votre indulgence et espère quand même que le résultat vous plaira ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu...**

**L'histoire commence "le lendemain matin", "après la tempête". Du coup, forcément, il y a de légers spoilers pour la saison 4.**

* * *

Dans cette pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais qu'entraperçue mais qui incarnait le lieu de tous ses fantasmes, Kate ne parvenait pas à dormir. Inconsciemment, Rick la tenait fermement contre son corps comme si, même profondément endormi, la peur qu'elle s'en aille le tiraillait toujours. Loin de détester la sensation que son corps contre le sien lui procurait, elle avait tout de même du mal à supporter ce que la force de cette étreinte signifiait. Même si leur union apparaissait comme une fatalité, les dernières quarante-huit heures lui avaient prouvé qu'elle aurait pu rester à tout jamais un fantasme. Il avait abandonné. Ou était-ce elle qui l'avait forcé à abandonner ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment laquelle de ces deux phrases correspondaient le mieux à la situation. Ce qu'elle savait parfaitement, par contre, c'est qu'elle avait une fois de plus entrevu la mort sans avoir pu lui confier son amour. Il y a un an déjà, alors qu'elle se préparait à répondre enfin à ses avances, la balle qui s'était logée tout près de son cœur l'avait conduite à reporter sa déclaration. Et puis, hier...hier elle avait encore failli à ses promesses. Après l'avoir vu s'éloigner pendant des semaines puis revenir tout doucement vers elle, elle l'avait une fois de plus repoussé alors qu'il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle s'était finalement avouée vouloir de lui.

Elle s'en voulait, d'avoir aveuglément répondu aux attentes de son pire ennemi en lui donnant une bonne raison de la pourchasser, d'avoir refusé d'entendre les mises en garde de son partenaire, d'avoir déclenché une guerre dont elle ne voulait pas. Bien sûr, son souhait le plus cher était de faire justice pour sa mère, d'envoyer derrière les barreaux tous ceux qui étaient derrière le meurtre de cette dernière. Bien sûr, elle voulait enfin clore ce chapitre de sa vie déjà bien trop long. Mais avait-elle bien agi pour autant ? Morte, comment aurait-elle apporté ne serait-ce qu'une once de justice ? Si Gates l'avait profondément heurtée en déclarant qu'elle était indigne de son badge, Kate savait que cette dernière était loin d'avoir tort et qu'en ayant agi comme elle l'avait fait elle n'avait fait preuve que de vanité et d'aveuglement là où elle n'aurait dû montrer qu'exemplarité et courage. Et puis, elle avait failli perdre ce qui était le plus important pour elle, l'homme qui, même endormi, cherchait continuellement à la protéger, à la garder en vie, au sens propre comme au figuré.

En restant là, en se serrant encore plus fort contre lui, elle espérait lui apporter la réponse aux questions que sa masse endormie lui posait. Oui, elle avait enfin compris que se mettre en danger ne résoudrait rien. Oui, elle acceptait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Oui, elle avait bien réfléchi et voulait plus que son amitié. Non, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision au petit matin. Non, cette nuit n'était pas un rêve. Lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se détendre et que ses bras relâchèrent peu à peu l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur elle, elle observa longuement ses traits s'adoucir et un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Nul doute, il avait entendu ses réponses. Après une dizaine de minutes passer à regarder son visage et à attendre qu'il se réveille enfin pour voir qu'elle était bien là, ancrée contre lui et ce éveillée, elle déduisit qu'il n'était finalement pas prêt de s'éveiller. Ainsi, puisqu'il semblait rassuré et paisible, elle décida alors qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose en se levant et qu'elle aurait bien le temps de revenir se positionner entre ses bras avant que Dormeur ne se rende compte qu'elle était partie.

Tentant de ne pas faire de geste brusque, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se désengager du corps de son partenaire. Une fois parvenue à quitter le lit, elle observa encore un petit instant son corps endormi pour s'assurer que l'angoisse qu'elle avait décelée plus tôt dans ses gestes n'était pas revenue. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard sur le reste de la chambre, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses vêtements de la veille. Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'étaient nulle part en vue, puisqu'il avait profité du trajet menant de sa porte d'entrée à son lit pour l'en dévêtir quelques heures auparavant et qu'il avait achevé son travail bien avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre. La fougue de Rick n'ayant fait qu'égaler la sienne, les vêtements de Rick non plus ne trouvèrent pas son regard. Refermant ses mains sur son buste en ressentant un léger courant d'air et ne souhaitant pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une des deux autres habitantes du loft alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en tenue d'Eve, Kate partit à la recherche du dressing. Quelques secondes plus tard, blottie dans une chemise de Castle, elle réapparu dans la chambre pour apercevoir ce-dernier assis dans son lit, le regard égaré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer à la vision qu'il lui offrait et qui lui rappelait, en mieux et en moins tragique, les autres réveils qu'ils avaient partagés. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient plissés par le sommeil, comme les premières fois, mais son torse, lui, avait toujours été recouvert jusqu'à présent, ce qui lui rappela que le drap rabattu sur ses jambes cachait une nudité qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer réellement la nuit précédente. Cette pensée fit émerger un sourire peu innocent sur son visage, qui s'emplit de tendresse lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Donc, c'était pas un rêve... ».

Son corps se remit enfin en mouvement et elle s'approcha de lui mais ne lui répondit pas, préférant le poids des gestes à celui des mots et ayant une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser à satisfaire. Elle s'assit donc de son côté du lit, sans lâcher ses yeux du regard, puis laissa glisser sa main de sa joue à son oreille pour goûter enfin à ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des heures. Le baiser fut court et tendre et, lorsqu'elle écarta ses lèvres des siennes et rencontra son regard, elle lui répondit enfin :

« Je crois que seule la réalité pouvait être aussi parfaite, tu penses pas ? Enfin, je peux toujours te pincer si tu veux être sûr. » Ce sur quoi elle voulut joindre le geste à la parole et avança sa main vers son oreille mais ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de Rick qui plaça ses propres mains sur ses oreilles et s'exclama :

« Ah ! Ah ! Non, c'est bon, je te crois, c'était réel ! ». Une fois, la plaisanterie retombée et ses mains retombées sur les cuisses de sa partenaire, Rick ajouta : « Et puis, dans mes rêves, j'avais jamais réussi à reproduire l'électricité de notre premier baiser... »

« Donc, tu l'as aimé ? »

Etonné, mais aussi ravi par cette question dont la réponse lui paraissait évidente, seul un « yeah » pu échapper ses lèvres, auquel Kate répondit de la plus belle des manières par un timide « moi aussi ».

« Ahah ! Je le savais ! Je savais que j'avais pas rêvé ce gémissement ! »

« Quel « gémissement » ! J'ai pas gémis ! Ca ça devait être un rêve ! »

« Oh, oh...Si. Si, tu as gémis. » Fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit avant de l'attirer à lui et de lui montrer à quel point ses baisers lui plaisaient. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reproduise un bruit similaire à celui auquel il faisait référence, ce qui signifie qu'une fois de plus l'échange fut de courte durée.

À peine avait-elle entendu son propre gémissement qu'elle lui intima de se taire d'une voix à la fois souriante et sensuelle pour mieux reprendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et, heureusement, beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Leurs langues ne tardèrent donc pas à s'enlacer, tout comme le reste de leurs corps qui se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre sous l'impulsion d'un Rick particulièrement tactile qui l'entraîna avec lui sur le matelas et dirigea une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se mit à courir de sa cuisse à sa hanche, puis de sa hanche à sa taille pour terminer sa course à la naissance de son sein. Allongée sur lui, Kate posa quant à elle une main sur son torse et une autre sur le matelas, juste à côté de son visage, tandis qu'elle approfondissait encore leur baiser avec une telle ardeur que la tête de Rick s'enfonçait lourdement dans l'oreiller. Elle le chevaucha ensuite de ses jambes avant de faire glisser sa main le long de torse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci repose sur son bassin. Sa deuxième main saisit ensuite la joue de Rick puis descendit doucement le long de son cou pour finalement continuer à descendre sur ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier agrippa avec vigueur son fessier d'une main et un de ses seins de l'autre, ce qui déclencha chez Kate une vague de plaisir qu'elle ne put cacher puisque son dos se cambra et que sa bouche laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

Cette fois, Rick ne put s'empêcher de laisser Castle s'exprimer et lui souffla :

« Voilà, c'était un bruit comme ça, vous admettrez, chère lieutenant, que ça ressemble beaucoup...beaucoup, à un gémissement non ? »

À cette boutade Kate répondit en laissant sa main s'aventurer encore plus bas et ses lèvres se déplacer sur le côté, pour que dans un même mouvement ses dents s'accrochent à son lobe et sa main effleure sa virilité. La réponse fut immédiate et Rick ne put retenir un grognement qui permit à Kate de lui rendre la pareille :

« Oh ! Mais c'est que le « chaton » s'est réveillé dites-moi, monsieur l'écrivain ».

Après une mimique de fausse indignation, le fameux écrivain renversa l'lieutenant et redoubla l'intensité avec laquelle il faisait danser sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir une nouvelle fois. Mais, d'un accord tacite, ni l'écrivain, ni l'lieutenant ne relevèrent cet évènement. Kate tenta d'entourer ses jambes autour du bassin de Rick mais s'en vit empêchée par le drap qui recouvrait toujours la partie basse du corps de celui-ci. Elle entreprit alors de dégager le tissu de son chemin, ce qui fit réagir Rick :

« Hum...si tu me dévêtis, je vais devoir en faire de même ». Il s'attaqua donc aux boutons de sa propre chemise qui recouvrait encore le torse de Kate. S'en suivirent de longues secondes de lutte entre les deux amants et les tissus qui s'interposaient entre eux, au cours desquelles la frustration des deux partenaires atteint son comble et déclencha chez eux l'hilarité. Après que le rire se soit éteint les rôles s'inversèrent et chacun s'occupa de faire tomber la barrière qui le séparait de l'autre. Le drap subit les foudres de Rick, qui débattit vivement ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, en boule, au pied du lit et la chemise fut combattue par les bras de Kate qui s'en ôtèrent sans ménagement.

Enfin débarrassés de leurs distractions, Kate et Rick purent enfin goûter aux délices de leurs deux peaux nues glissant l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mains se firent alors plus aventureuses qu'auparavant et en même temps que leurs bouches se retrouvaient, Kate pris plaisir à palper le fessier dont elle avait si souvent rêvé et Rick à alterner la balade délicate de ses ongles et la pression plus vigoureuse de ses palmes sur les abdominaux parfaits de sa muse. Les sensations changeantes que lui procurait son amant rendirent Kate folle de désir, ce qu'elle exprima en plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de Rick et en les baladant tout le long de son dos. En contrepartie, et une fois remis de sa surprise, celui-ci relâcha son emprise sur ses lèvres et commença une longue et langoureuse descente de sa bouche charnue le long de son cou, qu'il mordit à plusieurs reprises, puis jusqu'à son buste. Là, il entreprit d'user de sa langue à d'autres fins que des baisers et la fit onduler entre ses seins. Puis, il en choisit un, lequel il traita avec un mélange étrange de délicatesse et de sauvagerie qui la ravirent au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, sa bouche n'ayant plus d'utilité, celle-ci se laissa aller à exprimer son contentement en produisant des bruits de plus en plus sensuels qui eurent pour effet de stimuler le membre de son partenaire de façon encore plus évidente qu'auparavant. Sentant cette masse dure et brûlante à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses Kate s'amusa à déhancher plus fortement son bassin qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, ce qui enclencha un frottement que Rick, pourtant écrivain, n'aurait su décrire tant il déclenchait en lui le sentiment contradictoire d'exquise torture.

Pendant que Rick continuait à se délecter de ses seins et commençait à s'amuser avec la protubérance qui les domine, et tandis qu'elle continuait de provoquer la friction, Kate fit passer ses mains entre leurs deux torses et redécouvrit ainsi celui de Rick. Si celui-ci était loin de ressembler à ceux de ses ex-petits amis, elle découvrait avec plaisir les joies des bien-nommées « poignées d'amour », qu'elle s'amusait à empoigner et rouler entre ses mains. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses palmes jusqu'à son cou, qu'elle saisit fermement pour faire remonter son visage au niveau du sien et le remercier de ses caresses dans un baiser passionné et frénétique. Profitant de ce que baiser le déroutait, elle fit passer sa jambe entre les siennes et le renversa, de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle prolongea encore leur étreinte une bonne minute avant d'entamer, elle-même une descente le long du corps de son partenaire. Elle prit un plaisir certain à torturer la peau de son cou, à mordiller et suçoter l'endroit où ce dernier s'unit avec ses épaules, puis à passer sa langue sur sa poitrine, et à en aspirer les tétons. Elle remplaça ensuite ses lèvres par ses palmes et continua de faire descendre les premières le long du ventre de Rick jusqu'à atteindre son nombril, qu'elle goûta avec délectation tout en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Quand il voulut arrêter sa descente, elle lui dit d'un ton sulfureux « Rick, c'est mon tour cette fois... ». Ce à quoi il répondit « Kate...c'est pas une question de tour ou d'alternance et... ». Elle le coupa alors en soupirant un « Rick » dont elle roula le R, avant de pincer sa lèvre entre ses dents et de lui lancer « tu vas pas m'empêcher de me faire plaisir, hein, Rick ». Sur ce, il se tut et attrapa à son tour sa propre lèvre entre ses dents, geste qu'il refit plus d'une fois pendant les minutes qui suivirent et au cours desquelles elle lui fit découvrir l'étendue des talents de sa bouche qui, en plus de maîtriser à merveille l'art de la répartie, était capable de mener son excitation à la limite de la rupture. Elle traça ainsi un chemin ardent de la base à la tête de son membre, avant d'en embrasser le bout, qu'elle fit alors glisser dans sa bouche dans un va-et-vient sulfureux. Une de ses mains se posa sur son pubis et se recourba pour y ancrer légèrement ses ongles. L'autre main vint alors rejoindre sa bouche et encercla la base de sa virilité pour suivre ensuite le mouvement de sa bouche. Le va-et-vient fit place plusieurs fois au simple mouvement de sa langue. Enfin, lorsqu'elle entendit ses gémissements et ses grognements s'accélérer et s'intensifier et qu'elle sentit une tension dans ses cuisses, elle relâcha son membre et remonta doucement son torse, prenant soin de faire glisser la pointe de ses cheveux, puis de ses seins le long de celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle atteint sa bouche, cette fois, c'est lui qui attrapa vigoureusement son visage pour l'embrasser à corps perdu.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce baiser qui la fit chavirer et de caresses toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, Rick fit dévaler sa main le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur la courbe magnifique de son postérieur quelques secondes et faire ensuite glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe. Là, il titilla cette dernière et découvrit que l'excitation qui le dévorait depuis que sa bouche avait effleuré son membre était tout à fait réciproque. Il la fit alors glisser pour la remonter sur lui et redécouvrit le plaisir de plonger ses doigts en elle. Une fois que les allers-retours vigoureux qu'il effectuait en elle l'entrainèrent à se déhancher de plus en plus dangereusement sur lui et à mordre son cou vigoureusement, il décida d'inverser leur position et la retourna sur le matelas. Une fois cela fait, il reprit le chemin de sa féminité avec plus de facilité et ajouta au mouvement de ses doigts en elle celui de son pouce un peu plus haut et de sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Les fameux gémissements qui avaient déclenché cette avalanche de désir se firent connaître mais atteignirent des sonorités qu'il ne se rappelait avoir entendu auparavant. La nuit précédente avait été telle que si l'extase avait été réciproque, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le temps de se concentrer sur les détails et tous deux avaient basculé dans un plaisir sauvage et égoïste, dédié à dissoudre une frustration vieille de quatre ans. Il découvrait donc avec plaisir et délectation les manifestations extatiques de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Toutefois, ces sons particulièrement harmonieux à ses oreilles firent rapidement place à des éructations moins mélodieuses, plus proches de cris stridents quand il fit plongea ses doigts plus profondément en elle et amorça un mouvement ciseau qui décupla son plaisir et la poussa vers son orgasme. Lorsque le paroxysme de son plaisir fut atteint et que sa main fut immobilisée par les muscles de Kate, il attendit que celle-ci redescende de l'extase en regardant avec un brin de fierté le bonheur s'afficher sur son visage.

Il se positionna ensuite à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son corps brûlant et lui offrit une douce étreinte en parsemant son visage de tendre baisers. Au bout de quelques minutes elle dirigea son regard vers le sien et lui sourit avec une joie non dissimulée qui acheva de réchauffer son cœur malmené au cours des derniers mois. Après un baiser langoureux, il se saisit de ses cuisses et la fit basculer sous lui, pensant pouvoir enfin achever leur union lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui claque et des pas de plus en plus proches les figent sur place. Il entendit alors Alexis l'appeler d'une voie pleine de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Il abaissa son front jusqu'à le poser sur celui de Kate qui émit un rire moqueur en réponse. La voix d'Alexis exprimant un dégoût non dissimulé le surpris jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'adresse à lui à travers la porte de sa chambre :

« Beurk ! ... Papa ? ...Je suis rentrée, euh...je...je pensai que t'étais tout seul mais... si j'interprète bien les signes...vu qu'il y a un soutien-gorge devant la porte... je crois que tu es pas seul alors je...je vais aller me changer et puis je...ben...j'irai passer l'après-midi chez Paige ! À ce soir ! »

« Alexis ! », son appel ne rencontrant que le silence et n'entendant pas de bruits de pas, Rick déduisit que sa fille était restée figée devant la porte de sa chambre. Kate en vint à la même conclusion et lui souffla de ne pas la laisser partir de leur obtenir cinq minutes avant de la rejoindre, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point mais d'un point de vue purement positif.

« Alexis...tu peux rester tu sais c'est...euh...je voudrai te parler en fait... On voudrait te parler. Tu crois qu'on peut te rejoindre dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes ? »

« ...Vraiment papa je...je suis pas sure d'avoir envie de voir ça, là maintenant je...c'est bien pour toi mais je...attends, tu dis ça comme si je connaissais la personne qui est avec toi...Gina ? »

« Non ! Non, Pumpkin, c'est pas Gina... »

« Oh...Oh ! Eurk ! Maman ? »

« ... Non. C'est pas ta mère chérie. Je, tu peux nous attendre ? »

« ...euh...je serai dans ma chambre ! A tout à l'heure »

Rick et Kate entendirent alors Alexis courir dans le salon et, surement, dans sa chambre. Après un long moment de silence, Rick s'excusa :

« Kate...je suis désolé. »

« De vivre avec ta fille ou de pas pouvoir finir ce que tu as commencé ? ». Elle ponctua sa question par un haussement de sourcil et un sourire moqueur qui soulagèrent Rick, angoissé à l'idée que la présence d'Alexis ait gêné Kate. « Rick, je veux pas être ton petit secret et surtout pas en ce qui concerne ta fille. Elle a le droit de savoir et...ça me gêne pas. Même si j'aurai préféré avoir le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller correctement et...de finir « tout ça » avant d'avoir à l'affronter. »

Rick pris alors possession des lèvres de Kate dans un tendre baiser qui, il l'espérait, lui parlerait de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le faire avec des mots puisque celle-ci ne lui avait toujours pas retourné la fameuse phrase que s'échangent continuellement les jeunes amoureux. Une fois que le baiser pris fin, il la regarda dans les yeux et y aperçu une pointe d'angoisse. Il arqua un sourcil et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui lui valait ce regard mais elle s'exprima avant lui.

«- Je...tu crois qu'elle va prendre ça bien ? Je suis pas sure qu'elle soit ma plus grande fan...j'entraîne toujours son père dans des situations périlleuses et il a même failli prendre une balle à ma place il y a quelques mois...sous ses yeux.

- Kate...je...honnêtement ? Je peux rien t'affirmer. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'au fond elle t'aime beaucoup. Mais, t'as raison, après l'enterrement de Roy et, après que tu sois revenue vers moi, elle avait peur pour moi et...je le lui ai jamais dit mais...au fond, elle a toujours su ce que je ressentais pour toi...et, elle a vu que c'était pas réciproque...

- ...c'était réciproque ! Je...c'est juste que...

-...Kate, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'effectivement, en me repoussant tu m'as fait du mal et que, ça, Alexis était assez grande et intelligente pour s'en rendre compte. Et...si ça ne regarde que nous et que je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur...je peux pas t'assurer qu'elle fera pareil.

- Rick, je suis désolée...pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

-...Ecoutes, tout ça c'est derrière nous d'accord ? Enfin je crois, je...t'es là pour rester hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Je...j'ai pas forcément les mots et...je sais pas encore exactement comment on va faire pour que ça marche entre nous mais...mais je te promets que si je suis venue hier soir, si je me suis jetée sur toi, c'est parce que je me sens prête à essayer. J'aurais jamais pu faire l'amour avec toi pour ensuite te rejeter. Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai repoussé mais c'était justement pour pas te faire ça.

- Alors, ce qu'on va lui dire c'est qu'on ensemble ? Qu'on est un couple ?

- Oui, Rick, on va lui dire qu'on est un couple. Enfin...si c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vraiment ? Tu en doutes ?

- Le prends pas mal, s'il te plait, je te le demande parce que je sais qu'hier soir c'était un peu...inattendu. Je sais aussi que ces derniers mois t'as pas été le même et...

- C'était parce que...

-...je sais ! Parce que tu as découvert que je t'ai menti...Et je suis désolée pour ça Rick, vraiment...Je, je pouvais pas...j'étais pas prête. Je venais de prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, je souffrais d'un syndrome post-traumatique...j'étais perdue. J'avais besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je voulais et dans quel ordre...Et, hier, j'ai enfin compris que si le meurtre de ma mère était extrêmement important pour moi, je pouvais pas tout abandonner pour ça. J'ai été conne, je me suis laissée aveuglée et je...je t'ai pris pour acquis. Au fond, j'avais l'impression que tu serais toujours là, que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait et que j'avais pas à me presser et...j'ai enfin compris que c'était pas viable. Je peux pas te demander d'attendre après moi pendant des années sans rien t'affirmer...

-...si tu m'avais demandé d'attendre, je l'aurai fait. J'avais pas besoin que tu me ménages, que tu me mentes...

-...je sais ! Je sais mais, c'est peut-être bête mais, quelque part, ne pas te le demander c'était aussi ne pas être responsable. Tant que je te demandais pas d'attendre, t'étais libre de rester ou de partir par toi-même, j'étais pas l'abominable, la sans-cœur qui te demandais d'attendre sans rien te promettre et qui t'imposais un choix draconien. Mais, dans le fond, c'est ce que j'ai fait et je m'en excuse... J'aurai dû te parler, t'expliquer, ne pas te laisser dans le doute et, surtout, ne pas te mentir.

Au cours de la conversation, Kate et Rick s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et s'étaient assis face à face. Kate avait remonté le drap sur sa poitrine et s'en servait comme d'un bouclier. Se mettre à nue, au figuré, était d'autant plus difficile si elle l'était au sens propre. À un moment, leurs mains s'étaient retrouvées et Kate serrait celle de Rick dans la sienne pour essayer de faire passer dans ce geste tout le remord et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait. Après ses dernières phrases, Rick prit quelques secondes pour encaisser tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler et, sans un mot, il amena sa main sur sa joue et la rapprocha de son visage. Il la regarda alors pendant quelques autres secondes, avant de lui offrir un baiser sans prétention, un simple effleurement de lèvres, qu'il compléta ensuite frottant son nez contre le sien avant de lui répondre

« - Kate, je...je te pardonne. Je, on aura surement besoin d'en reparler à un autre moment, quand ma fille ne sera pas en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en se demandant à qui peut bien être le soutien-gorge qui trône dans mon bureau, à cela Kate émit un gloussement et rougit, mais je te pardonne. Et, je sais que j'ai moi aussi des explications à te donner, des choses à te raconter et je suis prêt à le faire, quand tu le voudras. »

« Mais, pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper de sortir ta fille de l'horrible angoisse dans laquelle elle est, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça oui ». Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever.

« Rick ? »

« Hum ? »

« Avant qu'on obtienne le verdict et que ta fille m'accueille à bras ouverts ou me jette d'ici sans préambule je...j'ai autre chose à te dire...Ca risque de s'immiscer dans la conversation avec Alexis et je, je veux pas te prendre par surprise... »

Rick la regarda, inquiet, et bien que silencieux lui adressa un geste de la tête pour l'encourager à parler.

« Je...j'ai démissionné. Hier. Je... » Rick resta interloqué à cette déclaration et Kate décida de continuer tant qu'elle le pouvait et avant qu'il ne la harcèle de questions.

« On a a trouvé où habitait Maddox, le sniper, et on est allés chez lui avec Esposito pour l'attraper. On a découvert ce qu'il cherchait, plus ou moins...enfin, on sait juste qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Roy et qui aurait été présent à son mariage...Bref...il était pas là mais, après quelques minutes il est arrivé, à mis Espo K.O., m'a envoyé à terre et s'est enfui sur le toit. Je lui ai couru après, on s'est battus et...il m'a littéralement dominée, j'étais impuissante face lui Rick...je, j'avais beau essayer de le frapper, c'est comme s'il ressentait rien et...et puis il a fini par me jeter par-dessus le toit de l'immeuble et s'enfuir. » Rick s'approcha d'elle, un air d'angoisse peint sur le visage et s'assit sur le lit, face à elle, pour se remettre de ses émotions. Comme il ne prononçait toujours pas un mot, elle enchaîna.

« Je...comme tu peux le voir, je suis pas tombée du toit mais...c'était moins une. Ryan m'a rattrapée au dernier moment, quelques secondes de plus et c'en était fini pour moi...A ce moment-là, quand je m'accrochais au toit, je ne pensais qu'à toi... »

« Kate...je... »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ». Quand il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Kate reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. « Quand Ryan m'a relevée, Gates était là, avec une équipe d'intervention. Si je suis là, ce matin, c'est parce que Ryan a décidé de ne pas faire ce que je lui avais dit, d'informer Gates pour s'assurer qu'on ait des renforts et que ce qui a failli arriver n'arrive pas. Seulement, une fois Gates mise au courant, tout ce qu'on a fait en dehors du règlement était mis à jour et donc...elle nous a suspendu Espo et moi. Elle nous a dit qu'on déshonorait le NYPD et...j'ai honte de le dire mais, elle avait pas tort. Quand je lui ai rendu mon badge, ma décision était prise...je peux pas continuer comme ça, je peux m'accrocher à cette affaire, ça va me tuer et...je t'ai peut-être donné l'impression contraire mais, c'est pas ce que je veux. Alors, en restant flic, je pouvais pas me protéger de tout ça, de la tentation de replonger dedans...j'ai préféré quitter ma place parce qu'en revenant, j'aurai recommencé et, ce que je veux, c'est juste être heureuse. Et, en l'occurrence, je crois que ça, c'est avec toi que je le trouverai... »

« Je...ouah...je sais pas trop quoi te dire Kate. Si t'es sure de ta décision je te soutiendrai...Je t'aime, flic ou pas. Je, j'ai juste du mal à croire que tu veuilles plus être flic. Je, je t'ai connue comme ça et, j'ai toujours eu l'impression, qu'en dehors de ton histoire personnelle, c'était fait pour toi, que ça te rendait heureuse...Mais, si c'est pas le cas, et que tu veux vraiment plus faire ça, alors...ça changera rien pour moi... Je suis juste triste que les menottes sortent de l'équation et que je ne puisse plus te voir mettre à terre des criminels parce que ça, vraiment...ça m'a toujours excité tu sais ? »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui » Elle lui adressa alors un sourire coquin pour répondre à celui que lui-même venait du lui lancer, avant de prendre une voix un peu plus grave et sulfureuse. « Mais, j'ai rendu mon flingue et mon insigne...pas les menottes... ». Elle arqua un sourcil et le fixa du regard pendant qu'il déglutissait péniblement, surement à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire avec les menottes. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui d'un geste félin, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui l'obligea à relâcher le drap qu'elle tenait jusqu'à lors contre elle, et sa poitrine s'afficha ainsi à la vue de Rick. Elle dirigea sa bouche à son oreille et lui susurra : « Et puis, on pourra toujours jouer à la flic et au criminel...toi et moi...histoire que je perde pas la main ». Elle attrapa ensuite le lobe de son oreille et usa d'une de ses mains pour effleurer son intimité qui reprenait déjà un peu de sa vigueur. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sensuellement avant de se lever brusquement et d'aller récupérer la chemise de Rick qui avait trouvé place sur le sol quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Une fois vêtue de celle-ci elle se retourna vers Rick qui la regardait intensément, toujours assis sur le lit, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, qu'elle soupçonna être dû à la vue qu'elle venait de lui offrir en se penchant pour récupérer sa chemise. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit, et lui rappela qu'il était largement temps d'aller sortir Alexis de sa torpeur. Ce sur quoi elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire, l'embrasse légèrement puis se releva pour se diriger vers son dressing en lui demandant s'il avait de quelque chose de plus présentable à lui prêter vu que ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans le loft et, qui plus est, surement encore humides.

Rick s'activa alors, à la pensée d'Alexis qui devait, effectivement, devenir impatiente. Il la rejoignit dans le dressing, se para vite d'un caleçon, bien que la vue n'ait pas paru lui déplaire lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce et lui proposa un des pantalons de pyjama qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis qu'il avait pris quelques kilos. Il revêtit ensuite lui-même un tee-shirt et un jean, peu sûr que son habituel pyjama deux pièces et sa robe de chambre ne lui accorde de reprendre plus tard les activités qu'ils avaient dû interrompre plus tôt. C'était néanmoins sans compter sur la suite des évènements qui ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de savoir si la reprise était possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'Alexis s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et redoutait le prochain face-à-face avec son père. Elle avait beau savoir que son père avait une vie sexuelle, ce qui était finalement assez normal, elle avait rarement fait face à ses conquêtes. À sa connaissance, les seules femmes qui avaient franchi le seuil du loft en tant qu'intérêt amoureux de son père étaient sa mère et Gina, ainsi qu'il y a très longtemps, une autre jeune femme qu'il avait côtoyée pendant quelques mois mais qu'elle n'avait rencontré que quelques fois. La seule autre femme qui fréquentait régulièrement le loft était Kate Beckett, sa muse et partenaire dont Alexis avait depuis bien longtemps compris que les sentiments de son père à son égard dépassaient largement la simple amitié. Toutefois, après quatre années, Alexis avait bien du mal à croire que ces sentiments soient partagés. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait jusque vingt minutes auparavant. Une fois passée la surprise de surprendre son père en charmante compagnie et évincées les suspectes potentielles qu'était ses deux premières femmes, la jeune fille n'avait plus de doutes sur l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait le fameux soutien-gorge.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe quelle autre femme, son père aurait pris bien soin, comme il l'avait toujours fait, de la rencontrer ailleurs ou d'effacer les traces de sa venue avant son arrivée. Kate Beckett était donc, en ce moment même, dans la chambre à coucher de son père et, au vu des indices, dans une tenue fort peu décente.

Alexis avait du mal à décider de ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Elle était à la fois ravie que les sentiments si longtemps refoulés de son père soient désormais connus et reconnus de sa partenaire et angoissée à l'idée que cette dernière ne lui brise le cœur une fois de plus. Il y a un an déjà, lorsqu'il avait failli prendre une balle pour elle, Alexis n'avait pu s'empêcher de maudire le lieutenant qui, au vu des trois mois de silence total qui avaient suivi cet acte de bravoure, lui semblait ne pas mériter le dévouement qu'il lui portait. Il lui apparaissait donc difficile de se réjouir que la belle ait enfin succombé aux charmes de son père car, de sa jeune expérience, elle tirait déjà le savoir que le sexe n'était pas forcément lié aux sentiments. Kate Beckett pourrait donc très bien se servir de son père dans la chambre à coucher et l'abandonner dans quelques jours en piétinant son cœur. Or, il avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause des femmes en général et d'elle en particulier pour mériter une nouvelle humiliation. Parallèlement, si Kate avait enfin trouvé le chemin de son lit, au bout de quatre longues années, il se pouvait que ce soit pour de bon. En effet, Alexis avait pu observer l'évolution de leurs relations depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et, elle devait bien l'admettre, Kate semblait elle aussi être amoureuse de son père. Si la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée quelques mois plutôt à la morgue et qui les avaient vu se confronter au sujet de Sophia Turner était son seul indice, elle pouvait en déduire que Kate était extrêmement jalouse de cette dernière. Dans le fond, Alexis n'avait pas peur que les sentiments de son père ne soient pas partagés, mais plutôt que le déni dont Kate faisait preuve depuis si longtemps ne la pousse à la rejeter une fois de plus.

Si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses de son père, Alexis n'avait pourtant jamais pu s'empêcher d'avoir son propre avis sur les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées. Sa mère, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, n'était définitivement pas faite pour lui. Gina, elle, était une femme bien, une femme présente et attentionnée qui aurait pu lui apporter la stabilité qu'il recherchait mais, mêler travail et vie privée avait définitivement été une erreur. Si elle était persuadée que son père l'avait profondément aimée, elle avait vite compris que son double statut de femme et d'éditeur lui donnait trop d'emprise sur la vie de son père, ce qui le privait de la liberté et de l'autonomie dont il avait tant besoin. Cette relation partageait par ailleurs un autre défaut avec celle qu'il avait entretenue avec Lynn, la troisième femme qu'elle avait rencontrée dans ces deux cas, son père n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partager réellement son foyer et plus particulièrement elle-même, Alexis, avec ses conquêtes. Enfin, sur toutes les femmes qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo, dans les journaux, elle ne pouvait se prononcer mais le fait qu'elles n'aient jamais trouvé le chemin du loft parlait de lui-même.

L'amour n'avait donc jamais eu que de mauvaises conséquences sur la vie de son père et Alexis s'inquiétait pour lui. Avec son départ qui approchait, elle savait que trouver quelqu'un pour compenser le vide qu'il allait ressentir était ce qu'il lui fallait mais, vu ses précédentes expériences, cela pourrait aussi lui faire beaucoup de mal. Finalement, en ce qui concernait Kate, Alexis avait surtout peur qu'elle ne s'investisse pas autant que son père dans leur relation et, étant donné l'importance qu'elle revêtait déjà dans sa vie, que leur séparation future ne le brise une fois de plus. Mais, en même temps, Alexis avait beaucoup d'affection pour Kate et était convaincue qu'elle pourrait être la femme de sa vie.

La jeune femme en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte :

« - Pumpkin ? »

« - Oui, je suis là papa. »

Ce court échange fut suivi d'un silence inconfortable, tandis que Rick pénétrait dans la pièce et s'approchait de sa fille qui se tenait devant sa fenêtre, observant la ville. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'observait d'une façon qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui adressa un sourire gêné et entama la conversation qu'il redoutait tant :

« - Alexis, je...je pense que tu es bien assez comprendre ce qu'un soutien-gorge abandonné à l'entrée de ma chambre signifie donc...je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus... ». À ceci Alexis lui offrit un sourire moqueur puis plissa les yeux dans une mimique qui affichait clairement le relatif dégoût qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'imaginer son père en plein acte de chair. Elle lui coupa ensuite rapidement la parole.

« - Je te remercie, je préfère vraiment pas avoir de détails là-dessus, beurk ! Mais...j'imagine que ce qui t'inquiète est plus de m'annoncer à qui il appartenait et je vais t'éviter tout l'embarras dans lequel tu te mettrais en essayant de me l'expliquer. Je te connais, tu vas bégayer, me raconter une longue histoire, tourner autour du pot et puis, finalement, me dire d'un air gêné que tu as fait l'amour avec Kate cette nuit ». Elle conclue par un sourire entendu qui le défiait de la contredire.

« - Je... bégayer ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis l'éloquence même !... Comment tu as deviné ? »

« - C'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Tu sais que j'apprécie Kate et, tu sais que je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis des lustres sans qu'elle ne te rende la pareille. Donc...ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si, en descendant dans la cuisine, je vais faire face à deux amoureux dégoûtants qui ne peuvent pas garder leurs mains pour eux ou à deux adultes dans l'embarras qui viennent de faire une erreur et n'osent plus se regarder dans les yeux ? »

« - Je comptais te faire descendre dans la cuisine pour que tu puisses le découvrir par toi-même et nous poser la question à tous les deux mais, puisque tu as décidé de jour la petite fille trop intelligente pour son bien, et de gâcher mon effet d'annonce, on va dire que ce sera plutôt la première option. » Il conclut ceci par un énorme sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux et qui cachait subtilement son anxiété à l'idée de savoir ce qu'Alexis allait en penser. Ce à quoi elle répondit en gardant son expression la plus neutre possible de sorte à pouvoir profiter de l'embarras de son père un peu plus longtemps.

« - Donc, je vais devoir vous regarder faire les amoureux transis qui n'ont pas une once de respect pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, en l'occurrence, moi ? ».

« - Je te promets d'essayer de bien me tenir ? ».

Rick ne sachant toujours pas sur quel pied dansé avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son anxiété, ce qui motiva Alexis à ne pas se jouer de lui plus longtemps. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« - Je suis contente pour toi papa, depuis le temps que tu attendais ça...Mais, promets-moi de faire attention à toi. J'aime beaucoup Kate mais, jusqu'à présent elle a beaucoup joué avec tes sentiments alors...fais attention ? »

« - Je te promets de faire attention. Mais, on a déjà discuté de tout ça elle et moi et je crois que tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire... Je t'aime Pumpkin. ». Il la resserra encore plus fort dans ses bras et leur étreinte se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne se décide à s'en dégager.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite une Kate elle aussi très anxieuse qui attendait leur arrivée dans la cuisine depuis plusieurs minutes et ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'un signe positif ou négatif. Cette dernière aurait d'ailleurs voulu chasser cette anxiété en préparant le petit-déjeuner mais, malheureusement, ne sachant à quelle réaction s'attendre de la part d'Alexis, elle préféra s'en abstenir. Elle restait donc assise sur un tabouret en attendant sa sentence. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre le père et la fille souriants, elle sentit un poids s'échapper de son estomac mais se rappela vite qu'elle ne savait pas si Rick avait finalement tout expliqué à Alexis ou si celle-ci allait tomber des nues en la voyant. Elle chercha donc le regard de cette dernière, de sorte à pouvoir réagir au plus vite. Lorsque la jeune rousse lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et lui dit bonjour, Kate se sentit plus à son aise. Pour autant, aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche et elle fut donc particulièrement soulagée quand Alexis lui adressa la parole d'elle-même et lui demanda comment elle allait. Ce à quoi elle répondit assez vaguement par un « je vais bien » souriant pour enchaîner le plus rapidement possible sur la remise de diplôme de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se saisit de l'occasion pour raconter, dans les détails, sa soirée aux deux adultes. Rick, quant à lui, s'approcha de Kate et caressa son dos de sa main, avant d'embrasser sa joue et de s'affairer à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il leur servit rapidement une tasse de café chacune et continua ses préparatifs pendant que les deux femmes discutaient des projets d'Alexis pour l'été, qui s'apprêtait à partir dans quelques jours en voyage avec ses amies pour rejoindre, plus tard, son père dans les Hamptons.

Une fois ce dernier projet mentionné, Alexis fit une pause dans son récit et observa Kate regarder Rick du coin de l'œil pour plonger dans la réflexion. La jeune rousse compris que Kate était en train d'intégrer l'idée qu'ils seraient séparés pendant plusieurs semaines et la moue attristée qu'elle afficha ensuite acheva de rassurer Alexis qui comprit alors que Kate pensait déjà au manque que produirait cette séparation. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son père, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le silence qui venait de s'installer et la regardait d'un air gêné. Elle lui sourit alors avec douceur et se retourna vers Kate.

« - D'ailleurs, Kate, si vous pouvez prendre des vacances, vous pourriez vous joindre à nous ? La maison donne sur la plage et il y a de très beaux endroits à visiter. En plus, si vous êtes là, je pourrai passer plus de temps avec mes amis là-bas, sans que papa me culpabilise des jours entiers parce que je l'abandonne et qu'il n'a plus rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire ! ». Alexis avait fait en sorte de faire sa proposition avec entrain et un grand sourire, et vit les remerciements dans le regard de son père qui lui souriait tendrement.

« - Oh ! Euh...c'est très gentil Alexis, je, je vais y penser. » En même temps qu'elle répondait Kate s'était retourné vers Rick avec un regard incertain. Celui-ci s'avançait déjà vers sa fille, un grand sourire d'enfant peint sur le visage en rétorquant que c'était une « excellente idée ». Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras et la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue, puis lui chuchota un « merci » qu'elle seule pourrait entendre.

Alexis se leva alors en bâillant et s'excusa pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. La fête qui avait suivi la remise de diplôme s'était achevée très tard et, même si elle avait dormi quelques heures chez une amie, elle avait encore du sommeil à rattraper. Son père lui fit une moue triste en constatant qu'elle les quittait avant même d'avoir mangé et celle-ci lui promit de manger les restes à son réveil, s'il y en avait. Elle planta ensuite une bise sur la joue de chacun des adultes et monta se coucher. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Rick s'approcha de Kate, la fit pivoter sur son tabouret, attrapa son cou d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre et, après avoir éclipsé un sourire carnassier, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une fois le baiser fini il lui murmura, le regard planté dans le sien :

« - Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'on a son accord. Maintenant que c'est fait, est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à nos activités précédentes, ma chère Katherine ? »

« - Hum...Richard, il me semble que vous m'aviez promis un petit-déjeuner, vous devriez songer à tenir vos promesses. »

« - J'ai rien promis du tout. C'était une diversion pour m'occuper pendant que ma fille était présente et ne pas vous prendre sur la table sous ses yeux innocents »

« - Pourtant, vous m'avez mis l'eau à la bouche et, maintenant, j'ai faim. Si vous voulez reprendre là où nous en étions mon cher Richard, vous feriez bien de me redonner des forces avant. ». Kate ponctua cette phrase par un haussement de sourcil coquin qui persuada Rick de l'utilité de la nourriture. Néanmoins, il ne se remis pas à cuisiner sans lui avoir volé un autre baiser torride, au cours duquel il balada ses mains sous la chemise de Kate, puis sur ses cuisses avant de se séparer d'elle lorsqu'elle émit un gémissement de plaisir et de lui rétorquer : « À vos ordres ma chère ».

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent en silence, pendant que Kate se remettait du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avec un sourire rêveur et que Rick se concentrait sur la cuisson de ses œufs. Elle repensa ensuite à la proposition d'Alexis et, incertaine, demanda à Rick :

« - Rick ? Pour les Hamptons... ». Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« - Kate ! Ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je serai ravi que tu te joignes à nous mais, je veux pas te forcer. Je ne pars pas avant trois semaines, tu auras tout le temps de prendre une décision d'ici là. »

A ceci Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle préféra se lever, s'approcher doucement de lui par derrière, pendant qu'il continuait à cuire les aliments, et encercler sa taille de ses bras avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« - Et si j'étais déjà sûre de ma réponse et que celle-ci était positive ? ». Elle attrapa ensuite son lobe entre ses dents et parcouru son torse de ses mains désormais situées sous son tee-shirt. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et ajouta : « - Pour l'instant, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me séparer de toi. »

Rick posa sa spatule sur le plan de travail et se retourna dans ses bras, arborant un grand sourire qui se transforma ensuite en un air moqueur, avant qu'il ne la saisisse par la taille et la soulève, la forçant ainsi à croiser ses jambes autour de son bassin en lui disant :

« - On ne peut déjà plus vivre sans moi, mademoiselle Beckett ? »

« - Tais-toi ! Si tu commences à te moquer de moi, tu peux faire une croix sur mon retour dans ton lit.

« - Oh mais, Kate, il y a beaucoup d'autres possibilités que mon lit ». Il avança ensuite vers la table avec un sourire énigmatique et l'y déposa avec peu de douceur avant de se pencher sur elle et de forcer son buste à s'allonger sur la surface en marbre. Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres avec ferveur et accrocha une de ses cuisses de sa main. Le baiser se prolongea et il profita de leur position pour approcher encore plus près leurs deux bassins et lui faire ressentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Cette sensation l'électrisa et elle renforça la prise d'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, pendant que les ongles de la seconde griffaient son dos sur toute sa longueur. Ses jambes participèrent aussi à la danse puisqu'elles glissaient sensuellement, de haut en bas, le long de ses cuisses.

Seule l'odeur de brûlé les ramena à la réalité quand ils se rendirent compte que les œufs étaient toujours à cuire. Il se décolla alors d'elle avec regrets et entreprit d'éteindre le feu et de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait de sa préparation. Pendant ce temps, Kate s'était redressée sur le marbre et était désormais assise sur la table, le regard posé sur son amant. Celui-ci, se rappelant que sa muse l'avait prié de la nourrir, servit deux assiettes de nourriture qu'il dirigea ensuite vers la table jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa muse toujours assise dessus. Il posa les assiettes à côté d'elle puis posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'engager à descendre. Quand il vit la moue déçue de sa partenaire il dit :

« - Tu m'as dit de te nourrir avant tout autre activité, c'est ce que je fais. »

Elle passa ensuite ses mains autour de sa nuque et voulu le remercier d'un baiser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à unir leurs lèvres, le téléphone de Rick sonna et elle émit un léger mouvement de recul. Ce dernier, peu enclin à quitter sa muse pour quelque interlocuteur que ce soit, la rapprocha de lui et finit ce qu'elle avait commencé. Le baiser fut tendre et prit fin rapidement. Kate tapota ensuite le torse de Rick, se saisit d'une assiette et s'assit alors pour manger. Il décida alors qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour vérifier qui l'avait appelé et se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer son téléphone. À peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte que son téléphone se remit à sonner et que le numéro du commissariat s'afficha. Il hésita mais décida de répondre, intrigué par cet appel.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, ce fut la voix inquiète de Ryan qui retentit dans le téléphone :

« - Castle ? »

« - Oui, Ryan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Hum...Castle, on a découvert le corps d'un certain M. Robson chez lui hier soir et, d'après son journal d'appel, il vous a appelé au cours des 24 heures qui ont précédées sa mort. Du coup, je suis désolé, mais j'aurai besoin de vous poser des questions. Vous pourriez venir au commissariat ? »

« - Robson ? Ryan, je vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlez. »

« -...Castle, je sais pas quoi vous dire. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez eu une conversation avec lui avant sa mort donc...écoutez, vous pouvez passer ? »

« - Hum oui, oui, Ryan. Je, je devrai être là d'ici une heure ok ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est bien ce que je redoutais, passés les premiers moments tous mignons et les premières idées, c'est vachement plus dur de continuer...**

**Je viens de me relire...quand t'as pas d'inspiration, apparemment, la synthaxe et l'orthographe te fuient elles aussi comme la peste. Bon à savoir. Du coup j'ai retouché un peu le texte pour en améliorer la lecture (enfin je crois!?), même si rien d'essentiel n'a changé.**

* * *

Pendant la conversation Rick avait senti Ryan anxieux et avait bien compris que celui-ci ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait eu la sensation que son ami voulait lui parler en face à face, et que ce coup de téléphone était un prétexte pour le voir en face à face. Cette histoire était bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Du coup, il ne lui avait alors pas fallu bien longtemps pour faire le lien entre ce mystérieux M. Robson et le seul appel inhabituel qu'il avait reçu au cours des derniers jours. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté sans réticences ni questions de rejoindre Ryan. Dès qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait, la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il avait passé les dernières heures avait éclaté et son cœur avait rapidement retrouvé sa lourdeur des jours précédents. Une fois l'appel terminé il était resté figé pendant plus d'une minute devant son bureau, son téléphone à la main et ses pensées défilant à mille à l'heure. Il pensait aux conséquences de la disparition de Robson et à la façon dont il allait devoir l'annoncer à Kate.

Après avoir une longue inspiration, il tourna sur ses talons et retourna doucement vers la cuisine. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, son regard, déjà bien sombre, se noircit d'une teinte. Il avançait à pas lents et observait la posture détendue de sa partenaire, sachant qu'une fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche son corps se raidirait et le répit dont elle profitait depuis qu'elle était venue le trouver prendrait fin. L'idée le chamboula et ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était déjà trop tard ? Comment lui dire que le tournant qu'elle avait voulu donner à sa vie en démissionnant n'aurait pas lieu ?

Lorsque Kate se retourna vers lui, après avoir entendu ses pas s'approcher, elle le trouva, immobile, à quelques mètres d'elle, la mine défaite et au bord des larmes. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon et sa tête se mit à tourner. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le Rick heureux d'il y a, à peine, cinq minutes ait laissé sa place à un Rick tétanisé ? Elle accrocha son regard et, pendant de longues secondes, un dialogue silencieux s'établit entre eux. La tristesse et la peur qui résidaient dans ses yeux semblaient toutes deux dirigées vers elle et, bien qu'elle s'accrocha quelques instants à l'espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle comprit vite que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir la concernait. Étant donné les derniers évènements elle réalisa immédiatement qu'un seul sujet pouvait être à l'origine de cet échange. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ceci était lié au meurtre de sa mère. Ses yeux imitèrent alors ceux de Rick et s'humidifièrent. Son regard le pria de la contredire, de lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Mais, il n'en finit rien. À la place, il s'avança vers l'ilot de cuisine, s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'elle et souffla un « Kate » emplit de tristesse qu'elle accueillit comme une balle en plein cœur.

Rick ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il allait anéantir le peu de sérénité qu'elle semblait avoir regagnée depuis la nuit dernière et l'idée même d'un geste réconfortant lui paraissait absurde. Rien ne pourrait amoindrir le poids des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Il choisit donc de se positionner en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de l'ilot. Il décida ensuite de mettre fin à son silence, dont l'incertitude qu'il éveillait en elle lui semblait être une torture non méritée. Il lâcha enfin la phrase qui allait tout faire basculer :

« - Smith est mort, assassiné, la nuit dernière. »

Il la vit panteler, son corps vacillant et sa respiration se faisant courte. Elle avala ensuite difficilement sa salive, passa une main sur son visage et le regarda avec une telle vulnérabilité qu'une de fois de plus les mots lui manquèrent. Il tenta de se reprendre rapidement et rétorqua d'une voix peu assurée :

« - Ca ne veut pas dire...Tu as démissionné entre temps. Tu as fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi maintenant...Tant que tu restes loin de tout ça, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi, aucune raison... »

Le regard de Kate n'était plus planté dans celui de Rick, il était maintenant focalisé sur le marbre de l'ilot tandis que sa tête ondulait négativement de gauche à droite. Elle prit ensuite sur elle de relever ses yeux avant de lui répondre.

« - Rick...tu n'en sais rien. On n'en sait rien... S'ils l'ont tué, plus rien ne les retient. »

« - Sauf s'ils n'ont pas les dossiers que Montgomery lui a envoyés. S'il a pu les transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre avant, comme l'avait fait Roy, alors peut-être...peut-être que tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« - Sauf que ça on en sait rien. Peut-être qu'ils les ont et peut-être qu'ils ne les ont pas. On ne sait pas où ils sont, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont, on ne sait rien sur ses dossiers Rick... »

« - Kate...je...je t'en prie. Ne fonce pas droit sur eux, ils attendent que ça... »

Elle le regarda, silencieuse, incertaine. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni même ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils la voulaient morte et, maintenant, rien ne les en empêchait. Les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Maddox la submergèrent et Kate fut alors sure d'une chose : il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte. »

Rick la sortit de ses pensées en s'adressant à elle. Si sa voix était tremblotante et presque suppliante, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle pendant toute sa tirade, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le couper :

« - Kate, c'était Ryan au téléphone. Il a trouvé la trace de notre appel et il veut que j'aille le voir pour en discuter. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit...Je crois qu'il y a plus mais qu'il ne voulait, ou ne pouvait, pas me le dire au télé , je voudrai que tu restes ici pendant que je vais au commissariat obtenir plus d'informations sur tout ça. Une fois qu'on saura exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, on pourra aviser. En attendant, je crois que tu ne devrais pas leur laisser une occasion de s'en prendre à toi. Si tu restes ici, que tu ne te montres pas au commissariat, ils pourront rien faire pour l'instant. »

Une fois son monologue finit Kate répliqua d'une voix déterminée et légèrement agacée :

« - Je vais pas les laisser me contrôler Rick ! Il est hors de question que je reste sagement ici à attendre qu'ils oublient mon existence ou qu'ils comprennent que je suis devenue un animal docile ! S'ils veulent me tuer, je vais pas leur faciliter la tâche ! »

Il la coupa immédiatement et laissa sa colère gronder dans sa voix :

« - Justement ! Si tu viens avec moi, maintenant, et que tu mets les pieds au commissariat, sans même savoir de quoi il retourne, tu leur donnes une opportunité en or ! Ils attendent que ça Kate, bon sang ! Que tu fonces droit sur eux ! " Il radoucit ensuite son ton et enchaîna : " Je ne te demande pas reculer, il est trop tard pour ça et, avec Smith mort, ça ne sert surement plus à rien mais...laisse-moi parler à Ryan, découvrir tout ce qu'i savoir et revenir ici, avec toi, pour discuter calmement de nos options...s'il-te-plait ? »

Elle l'observa longuement en silence, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait surement pas tort et, ayant besoin de temps pour réfléchir, seule, à tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle accepta de s'en tenir à son plan. Mais, ce ne fut pas sans y apposer ses propres conditions.

« - OK...mais vous m'appelez quand vous êtes tous les deux pour que je puisse entendre tout ce que Ryan a à dire. Il est hors de question que j'attende sagement que tu reviennes ici pour participer à tout ça. Donc tu y vas tout seul mais vous m'informez tout de suite de ce que vous savez...Immédiatement, Rick! On est bien d'accord? »

Il souffla puis acquiesça :

« - ...D'accord. Je t'appelle dès que je suis seul avec lui. »

Après avoir conclu leur accord, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le silence, chacun plongeant dans ses pensées et prenant le temps d'encaisser tout ce qui venait de se dire. Au bout de quelques instants, Rick regarda Kate du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas s'il devait se diriger immédiatement vers sa chambre pour se préparer ou rester encore un peu avec elle. Kate sentit son hésitation et, sans un mot, se leva, contourna l'ilot, vint se positionner à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son dos. Elle attendit qu'il tourne son visage vers elle pour poser son autre main sur sa joue et lui murmura :

« - Je te promets de faire attention cette fois. Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a ouvert les yeux Rick. Je veux pas leur donner l'occasion de m'avoir à ma moindre erreur. Il est hors de question que je leur tende le bâton pour me faire battre...ou le fusil pour me tuer, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton cynique."

Il la regarda d'un air abattu, esquissa une bribe de sourire à ses derniers mots, puis déposa sa palme dans son cou et caressa sa joue du bout du pouce, avant de lui répondre :

« - J'ai peur Kate. Il était pas question que je te perde avant et il en est encore moins question maintenant. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le sien puis lui souffla :

« - Je sais... »

Ils restèrent front contre front pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décolle de son visage pour mieux s'en rapprocher et lui accorder un baiser d'une extrême douceur. Elle posa sa bouche sur sa lèvre inférieure et la happa délicatement. Elle répéta ensuite la même opération plusieurs fois pendant que Rick saisissait sa taille d'un geste à peine plus assuré qu'un effleurement. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'entoura plus fermement de ses bras pour la gratifier d'une étreinte destinée les rassurer l'un comme l'autre. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ne la lâcha pas pendant une bonne minute. Elle tenta ensuite de se décoller de lui en lui rappelant qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il rechigna pendant encore un bref instant, avant de déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son habituel jean-chemise-veste de costume. Il la trouva alors assise sur le canapé, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, le regard dans le vide et une tasse café serrée fermement entre ses mains. Il souffla un bon coup, s'approcha d'elle derrière le canapé et lui signifia sa présence d'une pression de sa main sur son épaule.

« - Je t'appelle dès que je suis avec Ryan. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte avec reluctance puis la sentit s'approcher de lui avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle lui offrit un tendre baiser qui lui rappela avec amertume les échanges passionnés auxquels il avait eu droit, à peine une heure auparavant. Elle frotta ensuite leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, inspira une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle conclu d'un sourire franc et allégea son coeur d'une dernière phrase, acompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil :

« - Malgré tout ça, n'oublies pas que j'en ai toujours pas fini avec toi Castle. » Sur ce il lui sourit d'un air entendu, mais toujours sombre, et laissa la porte se refermer sur lui.

* * *

**Vous vous douterez bien que Kate ne va rester docile bien longtemps ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate avait bien eu l'intention de faire ce dont ils avaient convenu et d'attendre l'appel de Rick et Ryan au loft. Seulement, le loft de Rick, aussi confortable qu'il soit, n'était pas le sien. Elle n'était pas chez elle et le sentiment d'évoluer en terre étrangère, couplé aux incertitudes qui l'habitaient, était loin de lui faire du bien. Après s'être occupée à ranger la cuisine, elle avait été vite à court d'occupation et, si dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait surement profité de ces instants pour découvrir un peu mieux l'univers des Castle, elle s'était vite sentie mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes passées à tourner en rond dans le bureau de Rick, elle prit la décision de rentrer chez elle pour se changer et, surtout, récupérer son arme personnelle. Si Maddox avait toujours la ferme intention de la tuer, il viendrait forcément un moment où elle aurait besoin de celle-ci. La majorité de ses vêtements de la veille avaient été projetés aux quatre coins du bureau lorsque leurs ébats nocturnes avaient pris une tournure sérieuse. En se rappelant cet épisode, Kate retrouva un peu de la joie avec laquelle elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt et les nœuds qui torturaient son estomac depuis le retour de Rick dans la cuisine se détendirent un peu. Ainsi, malgré l'angoisse subsistant en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement en revivant les évènements de la nuit dernière.

_Il serrait délicatement sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle ouvrait le chemin et tentait de les faire avancer le plus vite possible vers la pièce qu'elle désirait atteindre. Il la suivit docilement pendant quelques mètres avant de tirer sur son bras à l'aide de leurs mains enlacées et de la faire se tourner vers lui. Sa main libre se dirigea ensuite sur son ventre pendait qu'il l'attirait à lui et la retournait pour plaquer son dos contre son torse massif. La main posée sur son abdomen ne bougea pas tandis que l'autre effleura sa hanche, son bassin, puis sa taille pour remonter jusque quelques centimètres avant son aisselle. Il la laissa ensuite glisser dans son dos et continuer sa monter par sa clavicule, son épaule, son cou puis sa mâchoire, en-dessous de laquelle il resserra ses doigts et au-dessus de laquelle il fit naviguer son pouce avec une extrême douceur. Le geste avait écarté ses cheveux vers l'autre côté de son visage et avait ouvert un chemin tout tracé pour sa lèvre inférieure qui entama une ascension délicate, à peine sensible, partant de la base de son cou au derrière de son oreille. Il se servait de cette lèvre comme d'une plume, chatouillant sa peau et hérissant ses poils et la sensation lui parut plus qu'exquise. Sa propre main allant s'ancrer dans le cou de l'écrivain qu'elle traita avec plus de rudesse en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau délicate. Lorsqu'il lui répondit en grognant son prénom dans son oreille, à l'image d'un roulement d'orage lointain, à peine audible mais annonçant clairement la tempête, Kate empoigna ses cheveux d'un geste brusque. Il exerça alors une pression vigoureuse sur le visage de sa nuque, tourna son visage d'un côté et fit basculer sa propre tête pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se rejoindre. Il saisit alors la lèvre de Kate de ses dents et s'y agrippa, la tirant vers lui. Elle leva alors son regard vers le sien, et le désir absolu qu'il y décela réveilla la bête en lui. Il relâcha l'emprise de ses dents pour les remplacer par ses propres lèvres qu'il appuya avec force sur celles de Kate et, d'un même mouvement l'attira encore plus près de lui. La main qui s'était stabilisée sur le ventre de sa partenaire remonta alors jusqu'à son sein et l'enferma dans sa paume d'une t'elle vigueur, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer l'avoir déjà senti aussi compressé. Elle s'arqua alors de plaisir et ses fesses rencontrèrent violemment son entre-jambe, ce qui leur procura à tous les deux un frisson retentissant._

_N'en pouvant plus de la lenteur à laquelle les choses avançait se saisit de la main de Rick sur son sein et la décolla de son corps pour se ménager l'espace nécessaire pour se tourner dans ses bras. Une fois poitrine contre poitrine, une main sur la tête et l'autre dans le cou de Rick, elle l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné qui poussa profondément chacune de leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre. Rick posa ses mains au plus bas de son dos et ne put résister plus longtemps à la force qui les attirait vers son fessier, qu'il agrippa plus que fermement. Ceci la fit s'élever sur la pointe de pieds et créa une friction de son pubis sur sa virilité qui les fit tous deux vaciller. Kate devint alors frénétique et s'attacha à le dévêtir le plus rapidement possible. Elle tira sa chemise de son pantalon d'un geste strict, puis s'attacha à en défaire les premiers boutons. Arrivée au milieu de la chemise, elle fut immobilisée d'un geste brusque par Rick qui la saisit par les coudes, écarta ses bras d'entre leurs deux corps et, la plaqua contre lui et, tout en maintenant leur baiser passionnel la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur-bibliothèque à l'entrée de son bureau. Le choc fut assez brutal mais cela ne fut qu'amplifier le désir de Kate, en particulier lorsqu'il la pressa encore plus fortement contre la paroi et la força à écarter ses jambes de sorte à laisser les siennes s'immiscer entre elle. Rick était en total contrôle, ses gestes, comme ses baisers étaient sauvages et Kate était sa proie. Il encercla ses deux poignets d'une main, les maintint au-dessus de sa tête, résuma ses baisers et planta son regard féroce dans le sien, ce qui la fit perdre complètement le fil des évènements. Elle se livra alors entièrement à lui, esclave du plaisir qu'il lui procurait et aveugle à la situation, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il ne s'arrête pas, et c'est bien ce qu'il semblait décidé à faire. _

_Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier, balada lentement sa main sur un de ses seins qui était déjà terriblement tendu puis dirigea sa main vers le bouton de son slim noir qu'il défit avec une dextérité affligeante avant de tirer sur la braguette et de libérer ainsi son pubis. Il dirigea son regard sur cette zone qui se dévoilait à lui, recouverte d'un tissu transparent et bordé de dentelle qui correspondait à ce qu'elle portait sous sa tunique. Il lui adressa alors la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait conduite ici et d'un ton délecté, sa voix éraillée par le désir lui dit :_

_« - Sous-vêtements assortis Beckett ? Sexy... »_

_Elle ne put rien rétorquer sauf un gémissement langoureux, tant ses cordes vocales étaient contractées. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus pendant qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le tissu et les faisaient pénétrer bien plus loin que là où s'arrêtait la braguette. Sa bouche se referma ensuite sur son cou qu'il recouvrit de baiser mouillés et ses doigts commencèrent à s'animer dans le jean de sa muse. Ne pouvant user de ses mains, celle-ci fit reposer son front sur l'épaule de Rick et se laissa transporter par les manœuvres expertes de son partenaire dans un concert d'onomatopées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui rendit l'usage de ses bras en préférant user de sa main inactive pour stimuler sa poitrine. Il la fit alors glisser sous la tunique de Kate, puis sous l'armature de son soutien-gorge pour toucher, pour la première fois, la peau qui se trouvaient dessous. Son pouce, dans la même cadence que les doigts qu'il avait plongés en elle, caressa son téton pendant que sa bouche s'abaissait sur son autre sein. Malgré la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à maîtriser ses gestes, Kate entreprit de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé en déboutonnant la chemise de Rick et, après moult tentatives, parvint enfin à achever son travail. Elle abaissa ensuite la chemise au plus bas qu'elle put sur les bras occupés de son partenaire et retraça ensuite l'ensemble des muscles formant ses bras et son torse du bout de doigts. Une fois parvenue à l'estomac de Rick, elle voulut en plus et, de ses doigts tremblants et peu assurés, en raison du manège de sensations qu'elle vivait en même temps, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et la fit ensuite glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus attacher à son jean. Avant de perdre ses esprits et de se laisser complètement aller à la vague de plaisir qui la guettait, elle défit le premier bouton du jean et tira ensuite fermement sur les deux pendants pour déboutonner les suivants. À peine eut-elle fini qu'elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles se contractait et brûlait d'un feu étourdissant. Elle ferma ses yeux, éructa des « Oui ! Encore ! Oooh ! » qui guidèrent Rick dans ses derniers mouvements avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur lui dans un cri strident. _

_Il l'entoura ensuite d'un seul bras, le second s'étant immobilisé quelques secondes après que la féminité de Kate en est compressé l'extrémité en elle. Ceci eut pour effet de coller la tunique humide de Kate sur son torse et son membre, sur le dos de sa propre main. Ainsi, quand il entreprit de la gratifier de quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, le mouvement fit frotter la poitrine recouverte de Kate sur son torse et sa propre main sur sa virilité. Il aspira une courte bouffée d'air sous la sensation et sentit la tension qu'il abritait monter à son paroxysme. _

_Dès que sa muse eut repris ses esprits et l'ait remercié dans un baiser d'abord tendre puis de plus en plus sensuel, il sortit sa main du jean et déroula son bras pour l'attraper les fesses dont il avait si souvent rêvé et soulevé Kate dans ses bras, sans rompre leur échange. Il se dirigea alors dans son bureau, ayant pour but d'atteindre sa propre chambre le plus vite possible. Mais, ce fut sans compter sur la fièvre de sa partenaire qui ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps avant de découvrir toute l'étendue de sa virilité. Elle passa donc une main entre leurs deux corps et caressa l'entrejambe de son amant qui, les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, trébucha et du arrêter leur chute en s'agrippant à son bureau. Ravie de son effet, Kate détacha les jambes qu'elle avait enroulées autour de sa taille et pu accéder au pantalon de Rick pour le faire glisser sur le sol. Tout ceci se fit sans que leurs bouches ne se séparent de plus de quelques centimètres. Insatiables, les deux amants n'interrompaient en effet leur baiser que pour reprendre une bouffée d'air de temps en temps._

_Rick s'était donc débarrassé de son jean au pied de son bureau. Une fois ses pieds libérés du fardeau, il avait ensuite dévêtue Kate de sa veste de cuir trempée, non sans un léger regret tant la sensation du cuir sur sa peau l'avait électrisé au cours des précédents échanges. Sans ménagement, il avait envoyé celle-ci voler à un ou deux mètres du bureau et, une fois qu'il l'eut extrait de sa tunique, il traita le bout de tissu sans plus de précautions mais le projeta au-dessus de son épaule. Pendant ce temps, Kate avait fait, littéralement, des pieds et des mains pour se débarrasser de ses propres bottes. Ressentant le besoin urgent de quitter de tous leurs ornements pour, enfin, pouvoir bouger librement l'un contre l'autre, le couple ne s'arrêta pas là et joignit ses forces pour faire glisser les jambes de Kate hors de son jean humide. _

Ramassant ses vêtements un à un, Kate revivait donc, au fur et à mesure, l'effeuillage sensuel et frénétique qui expliquait leur dispersion désordonnée aux quatre coins de la pièce et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Rick viendrait la retrouver rapidement. Si la mort la guettait, elle méritait de bien de profiter le plus possible de ces corps à corps extatiques, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après avoir regroupé son jean, ses bottes, sa tunique et sa veste, elle se rendit compte que tout était encore très humide et eut un frisson de dégoût à l'idée de réenfiler ces vêtements. En ce qui concernait son jean et ses bottes, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais, elle pouvait toujours remplacer la tunique par la chemise qu'elle portait déjà. Il lui faudrait toutefois remettre ses sous-vêtements de la veille avant de partir.

Son regard se porta alors sur le soutien-gorge qui était toujours situé à l'entrée de la chambre et sourit tendrement.

_Une fois le jean retiré, Kate se retrouva assise sur le bureau de Castle, le propriétaire debout entre ses jambes, vêtu d'un simple caleçon qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son état, ni même de ses dimensions. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps avant de poser sa main dans sa nuque et de la renverser sur son bureau. Nul doute qu'il avait répété ce mouvement plus d'une fois dans sa tête avant ce jour, vu le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait. Ses mains et sa bouche profitèrent de leur position pour parcourir presque tout son corps dénudé. Mais, rapidement, Rick fut gêné par la barrière de tissu, si salivante soit-elle, qui l'empêchait d'accéder pleinement à la peau tendre dont était faite la poitrine de Kate. Il le lui ôta rapidement et, une fois de plus, l'envoya voltiger dans les airs et le fit atterrir derrière Kate, vers la chambre. Il s'en était d'ailleurs débarrasser avec une facilité déconcertante facilité à laquelle Kate tenta de ne pas trop réfléchir tant elle lui rappelait la liste sans fin de ses conquêtes._

_Pendant qu'il lui administrait tout un tas de caresses et de baiser sur la poitrine, le ventre, le cou ou le visage, Kate enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick et, après s'être servi de l'appui que cela lui conférait pour faire s'entrechoquer leurs intimités, commença à pousser le caleçon de Rick de ses mains. Elle passa ainsi ses mains délicates sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, fit glisser ses doigts sur son fessier rebondi jusqu'à ce que ses paumes puissent se positionner dessus comme des ventouses, et voulut se servir de ses pousses, restés à l'extérieur, pour le faire descendre. Toutefois, ce fut sans compter sur Rick, qui stoppa les mains de Kate avec les sienne, se redressa d'un coup, la regarda intensément, s'abaissa pour lui offrir une légère bise et lui murmura : _

_« - Pas ici, Kate...J'adore l'idée de te prendre sur mon bureau et, je te promets que je le ferai », il accompagna son dernier mot d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire provocateur, avant d'adoucir les traits de son visage « mais, pour cette fois, j'aimerai rester traditionnel. »_

_Elle lui rétorqua avec une voix moqueuse mais, de façon contradictoire, un air tendre _

_« - T'es vraiment une fillette Castle ! »_

_Il la souleva ensuite dans les airs et la transporta dans sa chambre sur une réplique pleine de défi :_

_« -Hum ! Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore goûté à mes draps Kate... »_

Après s'être remémoré la façon dont son soutien-gorge avait atteint le seuil de la porte et la raison pour laquelle elle ne trouverait pas son dernier sous-vêtement dans cette pièce, Kate secoua la tête, afficha un air déterminé et s'affaira à s'habiller. À peine avait-elle fini de se vêtir qu'elle rédigeait une courte note pour Alexis et se faufilait hors du loft et sautait dans un taxi, en direction de chez elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, son téléphone sonna et la photo de Rick s'afficha sur son écran.

« - Allo ? »

« - Kate ? » Les bruits de la ville, même atténués par l'habitacle de la voiture n'échappèrent pas à Rick qui comprit vite qu'elle avait quitté le loft. « Où tu es ? »

« - Dans un taxi, je suis en chemin pour chez moi. »

La voix de Ryan retentit ensuite dans le téléphone, ce qui la soulagea car cela signifiait que Rick ne s'aventurerait pas dans une séance de reproches en sa présence.

« - Beckett ? Vous étiez où toute la matinée ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre une dizaine de fois ! »

« - Je profitai de mon premier jour de liberté Ryan. Je travaille plus à la criminelle, j'ai plus de raison de me ruer sur un coup de fil venant du commissariat. »

« - Ah...bon...enfin, Castle et moi on vous appelle parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous dire. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Maintenant passée l'euphorie du début, les développements sont plus durs à écrire du coup, désolée si je mets plus de temps à publier. Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**En tout cas merci pour les reviews! C'est encourageant et ça fait plaisir! **

**(j-7...enfin!)**

* * *

À peine mettait-il les pieds dans le commissariat que Ryan le prenait à part et lui expliquait les évènements de la journée précédente d'une traite. Dès que Ryan fit une pause assez longue pour lui donner la possibilité de prononcer plus d'un mot sans être coupé, Castle lui saisit l'épaule d'un geste amical et lui expliqua qu'il était déjà au courant. Toutefois, trouvant le moment mal venu pour annoncer sa relation avec Beckett, il préféra inventer une visite de repentance au loft de Kate en fin de soirée et au cours de laquelle elle lui aurait tout raconter. Ryan en profita alors pour se renseigner sur la position de Kate vis-à-vis de ses décisions de la veille, qui avaient conduit à sa démission. Il avait un air coupable et semblait abattu. Castle lui répondit alors avec un mélange de réconfort et de gratitude dans la voix :

« -Ryan, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Je ne veux pas parler en son nom mais, il me semble qu'elle a bien compris ça. Elle sait que, sans vous, elle serait morte à l'heure actuelle. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Beckett a été imprudente et vous, vous avez assuré ses arrières. »

« - C'est pas l'avis d'Esposito en tout cas... »

« - Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Il finira par revenir vers vous. Une fois qu'il aura pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il comprendra que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix. »

« - Ouais...enfin, j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à vous dire. »

« - Le fameux ? »

« - Oui... Castle, je sais pas comment vous le connaissez ou ce que vous avez pu vous dire au téléphone mais...c'est pas le moment de garder des secrets. Sa mort peut pas être une coÏncidence. »

« - Ryan, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? »

« - La femme de ménage a trouvé le corps ce matin, vers six heures et demi. Après mon passage sur la scène de crime j'ai fait un détour chez Evelyn Montgommery, avec l'album photo que lui avait volé Maddox. Quand elle m'a dit que la photo manquante était celle d'un certain Gary Robson, les deux affaires se sont rejointes. Et quand j'ai lu ses relevés téléphoniques, j'ai compris que vous en saviez plus que ce vous n'aviez dit.»

À ce moment, Rick expliqua à Ryan l'histoire du fameux . Ryan l'informa alors que Robson avait été retrouvé menotté à la chaise de son bureau et que tout indiquait qu'il avait été torturé avant de mourir. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux non mortels avant d'être exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. De plus, le bureau ayant été fouillé de fond en comble par son agresseur, les enquêteurs avaient déduit que les informations que ce dernier recherchait n'étaient pas sur place. Toutefois, si Robson était mort, Maddox avait surement réussi à lui extirper leur localisation.

S'il avait les informations en question, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : tuer Kate Beckett. Il fallait donc qu'ils s'assurent de sa sécurité, avant de poursuivre Maddox tant qu'il était encore dans les parages. Il était donc grand temps d'informer Beckett de la situation et de la faire venir au commissariat, où elle pourrait être protégée. Les deux hommes se tendirent à l'idée qu'ils devoir convaincre Beckett d'accepter une protection rapprochée. Mais, comme la situation ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, il fallait se jeter dans la gueule du loup au plus vite. Rick composa son numéro et attendit, nerveusement qu'elle décroche.

« - Allo ? »

« - Kate ? » Les bruits de la ville, même atténués par l'habitacle de la voiture n'échappèrent pas à Rick qui comprit vite qu'elle avait quitté le loft. « Où tu es ? »

« - Dans un taxi, je suis en chemin pour chez moi. »

La voix de Ryan retentit ensuite dans le téléphone, ce qui la soulagea car cela signifiait que Rick ne s'aventurerait pas dans une séance de reproches en sa présence.

« - Beckett ? Vous étiez où toute la matinée ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre une dizaine de fois ! »

« - Je profitai de mon premier jour de liberté Ryan. Je travaille plus à la criminelle, j'ai plus de raison de me ruer sur un coup de fil venant du commissariat. »

« - Ah...bon...enfin, Castle et moi on vous appelle parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous dire...Beckett, Maddox est surement à vos trousses à l'heure actuelle. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez pas chez vous et vous devriez éviter de vous y rendre. »

« - Kate, ce matin Smith a été retrouvé mort. Il a été torturé. Et tout ça est l'œuvre de Maddox. Il est déjà, ou sera bientôt, en possession des informations dont Smith se servait pour assurer votre survie. » Même s'il l'avait tutoyée plutôt, Rick s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur et avait repris le vouvoiement envers Kate, Ryan ne s'étant pas aperçu de sa précédente incartade. « Vous devez vous mettre à l'abris tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur lui. »

Kate resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps pour elle d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son taxi arrivait en bas de chez elle et elle n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes si elle montait récupérer quelques affaires propres dans son appartement. Seulement, même s'il était hors de question qu'elle se terre en attendant que Maddox soit découvert, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle répondit alors à ses interlocuteurs :

« - Il n'est pas question que j'attende bien sagement que vous le retrouviez. Et si je mets les pieds au commissariat, Gates m'en chassera. Il y a peu de chances que Maddox s'en prenne à moi tant que je ne suis pas seule, il voudra faire ça bien et s'assurer que je n'ai aucune chance m'en sortir. Il faut que je repasse chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer des affaires. Rejoignez-moi chez moi le plus vite possible avec toutes les pièces que vous avez. Je vous attendrai dans le café au coin de ma rue. » Sur ce, elle raccrocha, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Le conducteur du taxi maugréait en attendant que Beckett veuille bien descendre la voiture et le payer mais elle lui demanda de la déposer au prochain tournant, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule et à découvert en bas de son immeuble. D'elle qu'elle fut entrée dans le café dont elle avait parlé à Castle et Ryan, Kate commanda rapidement une boisson et composa le numéro d'Esposito. Si elle voulait retrouver Maddox, elle aurait besoin de toute son équipe et, particulièrement d'Esposito, étant donné ce qu'elle avait en tête. Quand il décrocha, elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'elle l'attendait chez elle au plus vite. Bien qu'il parut surpris et intrigué, il accepta de la rejoindre sans poser plus de questions.

Kate attendit alors dans un coin retiré du café que Ryan et Castle la rejoigne. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kate perçu le regard mi-inquiet mi-énervé de Rick mais, ne voulant pas rentrer dans une discussion trop intime devant Ryan, elle ne releva pas et les entraina jusque chez elle dans un silence pesant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Ryan insista pour entrer en premier puisqu'il était le seul à disposer d'une arme. Une fois rassuré il laissa entrer ses deux collègues et tous trois se mirent à abaisser tous les stores de l'appartement, au cas où Maddox voudrait jouer une fois de plus au Sniper. Quand ceci fut terminé, Kate les fit asseoir et prépara du café pendant que Ryan lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait amené le dossier Robson avec lui et s'attelait par ailleurs à disposer toutes les pièces sur le comptoir. Rick, quant à lui, était particulièrement silencieux et ne lâchait pas Kate du regard. Le fait qu'elle ait quitté son loft sans le prévenir alors qu'ils avaient convenu l'inverse l'irritait au plus haut point et, ne pouvant s'exprimer comme il le désirait en la présence de Ryan, il préférait ronger son frein en silence.

Alors que Ryan en arrivait à la fin de ses explications, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Les deux hommes se figèrent ne sachant pas qu'elle avait demandé à Esposito de les rejoindre. Elle se tourna alors vers eux, les informa qu'elle avait invité quelqu'un à se joindre à eux et alla accueillir son visiteur. Lorsque Ryan et Esposito se croisèrent du regard, le second prit une posture agressive et reprocha à Beckett de lui avoir tendu un piège en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle le retint alors par le bras et s'écria :

« - Ecoutes Espo, je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour jouer les médiateurs. Il y a du nouveau concernant Maddox et j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de vous tous. Si vous pouviez faire une trêve le temps qu'on s'occupe de lui, ça m'arrangerait. »

« - Beckett, il nous a trahit ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais, je comprends pas comment tu peux lui faire confiance ! »

« -Ca, Espo, c'est mon problème. Si tu ne lui pardonnes pas, c'est votre affaire. En ce qui me concerne, Ryan n'a rien fait de mal. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de vous tous. Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider ? »

Esposito fit alors circuler son regard entre les trois individus présents dans la pièce et constata rapidement que, tous trois, avaient l'air extrêmement inquiet. Bien qu'il en voulait à Kevin de ses actes de la veille et qu'il ne comptait pas passer l'éponge si facilement, il comprit que Beckett avait vraiment besoin de lui. Ainsi, s'il reprochait à son coéquipier d'avoir cruellement manqué de loyauté envers l'équipe, il ferait la même chose en refusant de lui accorder l'aide qu'elle lui demandait. Contrairement à Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito respectait au plus haut point le principe de loyauté et était prêt à tout pour ses proches, quelques soient les transgressions que cela suppose. Il acquiesça alors de la tête et demanda à Beckett de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Celle-ci commença à lui raconter les évènements de la matinée mais laissa à Ryan le soin de décrire la scène de présenter les indices qu'il avait récoltés.

La tension était palpable entre tous les membres du groupe. Esposito se tenait à bonne distance de Ryan et le défiait du regard de s'adresser à lui pour autre chose que ce qui les réunissait ici. Ryan quant à lui semblait attristé de l'attitude de son partenaire, s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi, mais ne laissait pas sa voix le trahir. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser transparaitre son désarroi et s'adressait toujours à lui sur un ton neutre. La plus part du temps, il évitait même de s'adresser directement à lui et préférait garder les yeux sur le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. A la fin de son discours, on pouvait toutefois noter une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, même s'il tentait de le contenir.

Rick, quant à lui, semblait bouillir intérieurement et Kate ne savait comment le calmer. Elle distinguait deux causes à son énervement : elle, bien sûr et la façon dont Esposito se comportait vis-à-vis de Ryan. Quand il détournait le regard d'elle, surement pour se calmer, il finissait toujours par observer la posture dédaigneuse et provocatrice d'Esposito, ce qui faisait surgir son visage une exaspération particulièrement visible. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement et Kate sentait que s'il se décidait à ouvrir la bouche cela mettrait le feu aux poudres. Quand il la regardait, elle tentait donc de lui adresser des excuses silencieuses et le priait sans mot dire, de se détendre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, même du bout des doigts, pour le calmer et le rassurer mais, dans un accord tacite, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de ne pas informer leurs amis du changement dans leur relation. Ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire une fois les garçons partis.

Quand Esposito eut été informé de tous les détails, il se tourna alors vers Beckett pour lui assurer qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'aider mais en profita pour envoyer une fois de plus une pique à Ryan en précisant qu'il aurait surement été plus utile s'il ne souffrait pas d'une mise à pied. Mais, alors que Ryan allait lui répondre un commentaire bien senti, Kate le coupa et exerça ses talents de leaders naturels en expliquant aux garçons ce qu'elle attendait d'eux :

« - Espo, Maddox a tout d'un ancien militaire. Est-ce que tu pourrais contacter tes anciens collègues des SEAL, leur procurer une photo et ce qu'on sait sur lui et voir ce qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre de plus ? » Quand il acquiesça, Kate s'adressa alors à Ryan « Quant à toi, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Gates va te suivre à la trace. Tu devrais retourner au commissariat et continuer l'enquête sur Robson, trouver qui il était exactement pour Montgommery et où il aurait pu cacher e fameux dossier ainsi qu'essayer de trouver une trace de Maddox dans toute cette affaire. Je sais qu'il va falloir que tu tiennes Gates au courant mais, tente de limiter au maximum le nombre de collègues qui auront accès au dossier. Il y a toujours une taupe au douxième et s'il elle se rend compte qu'on se rapproche, elle en avertira ses patrons. Castle et moi on va rester ici pour l'instant, histoire de pas éveiller les soupçons, mais on va se repencher sur tout ce qu'on a actuellement. Vous nous appelez dès que vous avez du nouveau »

Une fois que tout ceci fut dit, Ryan et Esposito quittèrent les lieux rapidement, laissant ainsi Kate et Rick enfin seuls et prêts à s'expliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maintenant qu'on a plus d'informations et qu'on en sait un peu plus sur ce qui risque de se passer dans le meilleur épisode de tous les temps (y'a intérêt), je sais que mon histoire ne pourra plus jamais coller à tous les détails mais bon, si c'était le cas, quelque part, on serait déçus que le suspense ait pas tenu jusqu'à la diffusion de l'épisode.**

**Bon, j'ai l'impression de leur donner trop de grandes discussions à cœur ouvert pour correspondre à la réalité des personnages mais j'arrivai pas à passer à côté...Du coup j'espère avoir enfin soldé ça et passer à des discussions moins sentimentales dans les autres chapitres.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière ses collègues, Kate pris une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers Rick. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et leva son regard sur lui pour voir qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il était debout, au milieu de la pièce, et semblait regarder vers l'extérieur. Seulement, les stores baissés l'en empêchant, Kate supposa qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle l'appela doucement et attendit qu'il réagisse. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna enfin vers elle, un sourcil relevé et l'air dur. Pour autant, il ne prononça pas un mot et lui laissa le soin d'entamer la conversation.

« Rick...est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire exactement ce que tu me reproches ? »

Une fois de plus, elle ne rencontra que le silence. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui, incertaine quant au fait d'aller à sa rencontre ou non. Le nouveau statut de leur relation imposait de nouvelles façons d'agir face à l'autre, on ne résout pas un conflit avec un amant de la même manière qu'avec un ami. Seulement, ils avaient eu à peine quelques heures pour apprendre à connaître les actes et les besoins de l'autre dans une relation et le peu de choses qu'elle avait découvertes sur lui durant ce court laps de temps ne concernait, fort heureusement, pas ses réactions en cas de désaccord. Elle ne savait donc pas comment le faire parler, ni comment l'adoucir.

Au bout de quelques instants, Rick se dirigea vers un tabouret de cuisine et s'y assit. Il tourna légèrement son corps, de sorte à ce qu'il soit à moitié dirigé vers elle et à moitié dirigé vers sa cuisine. Puis, ce fut à son tour de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de s'adresser à elle :

« Le fait que tu ne le saches pas est déjà, en soit, un motif d'énervement Kate...Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ce matin. Pas de décision unilatérale et, surtout, pas de décision hâtive ! Seulement, une fois de plus, Kate Beckett n'en fait qu'à sa tête, Kate Beckett décide seule de ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire et Kate Beckett fonce dans la gueule du loup ! »

Sa voix avait recouvert une tonalité grave et sèche mais était restée basse. De plus, il avait forcé sur la prononciation de son nom de famille. Elle était à la fois attristée qu'il se sente une fois de plus mis à l'écart et irritée qu'il s'en prenne à elle dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus était justement le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom entier, comme si elle était une étrangère. Au cours de ces quatre dernières années, il avait rencontré Beckett, le lieutenant de la criminelle puis Kate, la personne qu'elle était réellement. Alors, qu'il parle comme si Kate Beckett était une autre personne que celle dont il était amoureux la dérangeait au plus haut point. Elle avait, sur le bout de la langue, une réplique bien sentie sur le fait que c'était aussi Kate Beckett qui avait partagé son lit la nuit dernière mais elle décida de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu pour l'instant. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter :

« Je croyais qu'on s'était aussi mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas se terrer et attendre que ça passe, que si Smith était mort, on n'allait pas rester assis à rien faire ! Est-ce que Rick Castle aurait la mémoire courte ? »

« Oh vraiment Kate ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ma mémoire ? Je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles t'engager sur ce terrain-là ! » A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regrettait. Il lui avait pardonné le matin-même pour lui avoir menti sur ses souvenirs et il se sentait comme le dernier des goujats pour s'être servi de ça pour la blesser alors que leur dispute n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux avec un air plein de défi et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées brutalement, signe de surprise, avant de se contracter aussi rapidement, signe d'énervements. Elle avait ensuite détourné son regard, soufflé bruyamment par le nez en même temps qu'elle émettait un ricanement sarcastique puis replanté ses yeux dans les siens. En un quart de seconde l'ambiance s'était très fortement alourdie. Alors que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés, elle lui adressa une moue faussement approbatrice – de celles qui mêlent le dédain à la déception et qui disent dans un grand silence « Bien joué mon gars, tu viens de faire une belle boulette ! » - et lui dit d'une voix faible mais froide :

« - Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer Rick ? Quand tout ira bien tu feras comme si j'étais pardonnée et quand on sera en désaccord, tu ne rateras pas une occasion pour me le rappeler, pour me le faire payer ? »

D'une petite voix pleine de repentance il lui répondit alors :

« -Kate...c'était vraiment pas fair-play, je te l'accorde. Mais, tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu quand je me suis rendu compte que t'étais toute seule dehors, à la merci du même mec qui t'as planté une balle en pleine poitrine alors que t'aurais dû être chez moi, à l'abri ? T'étais pas sensée sortir. On s'était mis d'accord. Tu restais au loft le temps qu'on décide, ensemble, de ce qu'on faisait. »

Sa voix pris ensuite du volume, sans pour autant retrouvé le ton agressif qu'elle émettait quelques instants auparavant. Dans le même temps, il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle :

« Seulement, une fois de plus, t'as pas pensé à ceux qui tiennent à toi, ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu t'es mis en tête de rentrer, seule, chez toi. Le premier endroit où il te chercherait. L'endroit le moins sûr du monde. J'en peux plus de me demander combien de temps il te reste avant qu'il te tue. Je peux pas l'empêcher d'essayer... mais si au moins j'étais sûr que tu lui facilitais pas la tâche, ça serait déjà plus vivable. »

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques centimètres ne les séparent l'un de l'autre mais il n'avait, à aucun moment, essayer de la toucher. Il restait là, face à elle, les bras ballants et le cœur à découvert. Elle eut envie de le rassurer, de caresser tendrement son visage et de lui assurer que tout allait bien. Seulement, elle avait d'abord besoin de s'expliquer, de crever entièrement l'abcès et de mener cette discussion à son terme. Son visage s'inclina très légèrement vers Rick, elle ferma les yeux un court instant, juste le temps de ressentir sa présence et de se donner du courage. Elle se recula ensuite doucement d'un pas pour rompre leur trop forte proximité et redevenir maîtresse de son corps, de ses gestes et de sa voix.

« Ca peut te paraitre étrange, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité, de retrouver mes repères. Et ça, paradoxalement, je ne pouvais l'avoir qu'ici, chez moi, là où j'ai appris à me retenir droite après qu'il m'ait démolie. Moi aussi j'ai peur Rick, moi aussi je me rappelle, j'étais là, c'est moi qui ait pris cette balle. Alors, oui, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, oui j'ai pris un risque sans y réfléchir, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement, j'en avais besoin. J'ai pas l'intention de l'aider à me tuer. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux plus de cette guerre, mais je l'ai compris trop tard et j'ai plus le choix. Alors, il me fallait mon arme et il fallait que je puisse me préparer mentalement et physiquement... »

Pendant son discours elle n'avait pas pu rester immobile et avait commencé à se balader dans la pièce en accompagnant chaque phrase de gestes appropriés, parfois résignés, parfois agressifs. De la même manière, sa voix avait oscillé entre le renoncement, la peur et la détermination. Rick l'avait suivie des yeux puis, quand elle s'était enfin arrêtée, dos à lui, la voix affaiblie, il s'était approchée d'elle par derrière et l'avait enserrée de ses bras. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura :

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je t'ai vu mourir Kate...J'aurai surement pas dû réagir comme ça mais, j'ai tellement l'habitude que tu me mettes à l'écart que... »

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les siennes, qui avaient trouvées place sur son abdomen, et y fit onduler ses pouces tout en lui répondant tout aussi faiblement :

« On pourra pas tout régler d'un coup...Il va nous falloir du temps pour s'habituer hein ? »

Il émit un léger ricanement avant de lui répliquer :

« Oui, y'a de grandes chances. Mais, Beckett et Castle ont survécu, on devrait y arriver aussi. »

Elle se retourna alors dans ses bras, lui sourit faiblement, le regarda d'un air attendri et retrouva avec une extrême lenteur le chemin de sa bouche. Dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, tous deux se sentir plus légers. Ce contact qu'ils s'étaient refusés pendant toute leur discussion fut finalement le seul à apaiser leurs craintes mutuelles et à les rassurer réellement. Ils recherchèrent donc, l'un comme l'autre à prolonger et même approfondir ce sentiment de soulagement et s'engagèrent un peu plus dans leur baiser. Ainsi, après quelques d'une étreinte douce et sereine, leur simple échange se transforma en conquête acharnée. Leurs mains entrèrent dans le jeu et pourchassèrent le moindre coin de peau disponibles, les nuques furent les premières touchées mais bientôt le haut du dos de l'un et les reins de l'autres eurent droit à leur part de caresses. Kate n'avait jamais autant apprécié le fait que Rick ne ferme jamais les dernies boutons de sa chemise qu'à cet instant car cela lui procura la possibilité de promener le bout de ses doigts sous son col et sur ses trapèzes. Rick, quant à lui, trouva un intérêt supplémentaire à ce qu'elle porte ses vêtements, en plus de la rendre particulièrement sexy, l'amplitude du tissu lui permit d'accéder à l'ensemble de son dos puis, au fur et à mesure à son ventre et, enfin ses seins. Toutefois, il ne fit d'abord que frôler ceux-ci en les survolant pour diriger ses mains dans le cou de Kate, par-dessous la chemise. Chaque main trouva destination d'un côté de son cou, de sorte à ce qu'une très faible portion de peau soit épargnée. Il touchait ainsi tous les points sensibles qui s'y trouvaient et, le cou étant une zone particulièrement hérogène, ceci électrisa Kate des pieds à la tête. Après qu'un frisson l'eut parcouru, ses gestes devinrent frénétiques et elle accrocha la tête de Rick avec force d'une main, tandis que l'autre se saisissait de sa chemise. Bien agrippée à lui, elle put ensuite amorcer une retraite vers l'arrière en le traînant avec elle. Ceci eut pour effet de décider Rick à substituer la douceur à la rudesse. Il redescendit ses mains le long du corps de sa partenaire pour ensuite accrocher ses hanches puis, finalement, son fabuleux postérieur.

Comme il avait saisi le fessier de Kate tout en avançant, leurs intimités s'entrechoquèrent et cela réveilla en eux un désir ardent. Si Rick n'avait pas encore entièrement transmis à la partie basse de son corps ce qu'il se passait en haut, cette rencontre éveilla automatiquement sa virilité qui ne mit que peu de temps à trouver toute sa vigueur. Kate, quant à elle, sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer et son désir se faire connaître. Elle l'entraîna ainsi encore plus rapidement que prévu jusqu'à la destination attendue. Quand elle senti ses mollets buter sur son canapé, elle inversa leurs positions d'un geste expert et propulsa Rick dessus d'un coup de main sur son épaule. Elle resta ensuite debout face à lui, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres et, après s'être assurée qu'il avait assez repris ses esprits pour la regarder, souleva les deux pans de la chemise qu'elle portait jusqu'à s'en dévêtir totalement. Elle la laissa tomber à ses pieds puis disposa ses genoux au bord du canapé, de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant et elle fit de même avec ses mains qui se positionnèrent, quant à elle, sur le dossier. Cela lui donna la place nécessaire pour abaisser son buste et le cambrer jusqu'à ce que seules leurs lèvres se touchent. Elle lui offrit alors un baiser lent et sensuel fait de courtes mais multiples rencontres de leurs lèvres et langues. Il accrocha alors sa taille et la força à se cambrer au maximum, ce qui mit sa poitrine à la hauteur de son visage et lui permis d'embrasser son buste. Il parsema celui-ci de léger baiser et de quelques glissades de sa langue sur sa peau brûlante qui lui firent perdre équilibre et l'entrainèrent finalement à laisser la totalité de leurs corps entrer en contact. Dès qu'elle fut assise sur lui, Rick se saisit du crâne de Kate et l'entraîna dans un baiser rude et passionnel puis il la renversa sur le canapé. Elle se trouvait alors le dos sur l'assise du canapé et les jambes resserrées autour de se cuisses. Par la suite, il entama une descente enflammée de la bouche de Kate à ses hanches en prenant soin de déposer des baisers embrasés sur tout le chemin. Il défit ensuite le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de sa partenaire et glissa ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement en dentelle pour le descendre avec son jean. Pendant ce temps, Kate avait eu la présence d'esprit de se démunir de ses bottines et, lorsqu'il eut abaissé son jean jusqu'à ses genoux, elle finit de s'en débarrasser elle-même en même temps qu'elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de Rick. Ainsi, ce dernier s'occupa de se dévêtir de sa chemise pendant que Kate l'extrayait de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il jeta sa chemise par-dessus son épaule et propulsa ses chaussures dieu ne sait où avant de pouvoir enfin se libérer entièrement du pantalon.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés très rapidement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser de réconfort qu'ils avaient échangé pour sceller leur réconciliation s'était ainsi très vite révéler ne pas être suffisant et seul un corps à corps embrasés était vite apparu à l'un comme à l'autre comme être la solution à la situation. Ils ne perdirent donc pas non plus de temps en caresses sensuelles et préliminaires, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et tout ce qui pouvait retarder leur satiété n'était que futilité. Par conséquent, dès qu'ils furent tous les deux nus et qu'ils eurent échangé quelques rudes caresses, le temps de retrouver le corps de leur partenaire, Kate perdit vite patience. Elle trouva donc le chemin de la virilité de Rick, s'en saisit délicatement et la fit glisser dans sa paume dans un va et vient possessif et révélateur. Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le prier du regard de les satisfaire enfin et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il la saisit par les hanches, la souleva légèrement et entra entièrement en elle-même d'un seul mouvement du bassin. Kate émit un grognement de pur plaisir, ferma les yeux de délice puis, dès qu'elle fut relaxée, se mit à bouger son bassin pour stimuler son partenaire. Leur étreinte fut brève mais délicieuse. Etant tous les deux impatients d'assouvir enfin le désir qui les consumait, ils trouvèrent vite un rythme effréné qui les emmena vers les sommets du plaisir en un rien de temps. Le plaisir de retrouver enfin la peau douce et brûlante de l'autre, le frottement enflammé de leurs torses et leur besoin mutuel d'effacer la frustration et l'énervement des dernières heures les avaient ainsi conduits à partager un moment torride, à la hauteur mais aussi très différent de celui merveilleux qu'ils avaient vécu la veille.

A bout de souffle mais rayonnant de bonheur, Rick laissa ensuite tomber son corps sur celui de Kate et après l'avoir embrassé à pleine bouche, lui souffla :

« Huuum, ça c'est une façon de régler les choses que tiens en haute estime. »


End file.
